The present invention relates to a curtain airbag apparatus, and more particularly, to a curtain airbag apparatus which is expanded in case of an emergency such as a collision or overturn of a vehicle and protects a passenger's body.
An airbag apparatus for a car refers to a safety device that reduces a shock applied to a passenger by expanding a cushion when a collision accident occurs. The airbag apparatus may be divided into a DAB (Driver Air Bag), PAB (Passenger Air Bag), SAB (Side Air Bag) and CAB (Curtain Air Bag).
In particular, the curtain airbag apparatus which is expanded from the side top of a passenger is mounted in the roof of a car body. The curtain airbag apparatus is expanded downward in case of an emergency, and restricts the head and upper body of the passenger, thereby preventing a bodily injury of the passenger.
However, the conventional curtain airbag apparatus may interfere with a surrounding structure, specifically, a pillar trim. When a guide and the like are added to prevent the interference, the numbers of assembly processes and parts and the weight of the apparatus may be increased, and the expansion performance of the cushion may be degraded. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2016-0025370 published on Mar. 8, 2016 and entitled “Curtain airbag for car”.